The invention relates to a broad-band amplifier for the amplification of a photoelectric current triggered by a light signal with a first transistor and a second transistor connected in series with the first transistor, wherein a resistance is connected between the base of the first transistor and the emitter of the second transistor.
Broad-band amplifiers of the above-mentioned type are mainly used for the amplification of light signals emitted by semiconductor transmitters such as, for example, lasers or IR diodes. Such amplifiers should have as large a linearity range as possible and low noise characteristics.